


Insecurity

by akirasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Chubby Derek, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun





	Insecurity

Uncomfortable didn't quite seem like the best word to describe how Derek was feeling, but it was the best one that he could come up with. Every time Stiles moved above him, he felt his body shift and move in awkward ways that he didn't like. He was uncomfortable, embarrassed, shy, and generally ashamed of how he looked and he was surprised that Stiles didn't seem to share the sentiment. In fact, he seemed oblivious to the fact that Derek had gained nearly sixty pounds since coming back from Mexico and there was absolutely no muscle definition left under the newly acquired weight. If anything, Stiles seemed to grab tighter to the fleshier parts of his sides and stomach more than anywhere else. It was quite unnerving because all the lustful looks that he got before with the definition he had before had disappeared with the weight gain and he didn't feel attractive enough to deserve anything close to the adoration that Stiles was bestowing upon him. 

"Derek, so beautiful," Stiles breathed out as he changed his angle suddenly. Derek bucked up into the sudden change that left him seeing stars and his breath felt like it was punched out of him. "So good for me like this. God, if I'd known..." Stiles pushed impossibly more into Derek with each word that left Derek's world spinning. 

"Known what? That there was more 'cushion for the pushing' that you'd have fattened me up earlier?" Derek filled in, his eyebrows raising high on his forehead. "Wouldn't have pegged you for a chubby chaser, Stiles." Stiles hips stopped a the self depreciating words as concern formed across his features. Derek forced himself to breathe slower to quell the panic starting to form in his chest and keep his eyes trained on Stiles face. Stiles moved away from Derek's body for a brief moment, causing him to whine at the loss, but Stiles warmth was quickly plastered against his side. His still awkward limbs but more muscular than when he'd left shifted Derek around until he was manhandled into the little spoon position. 

"Is that why you've looked so pained? You think I'm not enjoying every last second of this?" Stiles asked, concern evident in his voice. "Or are you just insecure because you're worried that I'm thinking that you aren't attractive enough?"

"Stiles, have you really taken a good look at me this past month? I've gained sixty pounds that I shouldn't have gained if I would have actually taken a jog once in a while during my stint in Mexico. I can't be anything close to attractive right now and I don't understand how you could be enjoying any of this," Derek spat. He attempted to curl in on himself, shielding what he could of his body away from Stiles' eyes. "I might have been attractive at one point when I actually had definition but I'm not in that ballpark anymore. So what's your goal?"

"The goal was to fuck you senseless until you forgot your own name but it seems that its now to prove how much I don't give a damn that you don't look anything like you used to. The goal now is to prove to you how much hotter I think you are now with something to hold on to," Stiles replied. He pushed his still hot groin against the curve of Derek's thigh as he spoke. "If I didn't think this was the most incredible experience ever, I wouldn't be here right now. Listen to my heart, sour wolf. Do you hear me lying to you right now?" Derek shook his head at the question but tried to bury his head back into the pillow resting under it. Stiles propped himself up onto an elbow and leaned close so he could press a kiss into Derek's neck. 

"Stiles, please..." Derek whimpered. Stiles shushed him in between kisses that moved over Derek's shoulder, down his ribs, and slowly found his way to Derek's hip. "Stiles..."

"If you honestly want to stop, I will, just say the word and we are done. But if this is just because you don't think you are hot as hell to me right now, shut it and just enjoy it," Stiles reminded. Derek clamped his mouth shut against the protest that was on his lips and allowed Stiles to continue to work his magic. "Because, you are exactly what I've been looking for."

Uncomfortable be damned, Derek had been waiting for this, too.


End file.
